(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to public relations (PR) and, more particularly to public relations for celebrities and their affiliated organizations.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In hindsight, it has been proposed to distribute of photographs of sporting events, weddings, proms, graduations, etc. over the internet (e.g., US20020012134A1 which identifies superposition of digitally generated celebrity autographs). It has separately been proposed to vend memorabilia including autographed memorabilia over the internet and use various technologies for authentication (e.g., US20010010330A1). Various underlying software technologies have been developed for such purposes. Various celebrities and their affiliate organizations maintain internet sites for publicity/PR purposes.